


“I love you.”

by Burrahobbit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I’ve been feeling especially soft so u get this, M/M, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but what did u expect, the teen rating is for the swears, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: Hank and Gavin lay together in bed. Gavin isn’t quite ready to go to sleep yet, though.





	“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m love these two.... so I wrote some short domestic fluff!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

There are arms wrapped around Gavin, warmth radiating from the man spooning him. Gavin would be loathe to admit to anyone else that he’s the little spoon, much less that he secretly loves it.

Their legs are tangled together, Gavin’s cold feet pressed close to Hank’s legs. 

Hank is pressing soft kisses against the back of Gavin’s neck, and his heart soars because of it. He’s become some kind of fucking sap, huh?

It’s not that late, and Gavin can imagine _plenty_ of things they can get up to tonight, since their day off is tomorrow. 

Instead, they’re laying in bed being fucking domestic, and Gavin already feels tiredness tugging at his body. It’s so disgustingly perfect.

He threads a hand through one of Hank’s, turning his head around to kiss him.

In this moment, he feels so incredibly happy - more than he ever would have thought he deserves. He smiles against Hank’s lips. One of the man’s thumbs runs over his hand gently.

He’s always stupid when he’s sleepy, though, and his stupid mouth opens as they part.

“I love you.”

It’s whispered, but might as well have been yelled for how loudly the words echo through Gavin’s head. 

They’ve been dating a little over half a year, and it’s the first time either of them has said it.

There’s a short pause as Hank processes the words, and Gavin is already planning out how to escape the situation as Hank kisses him.

“I love you too.”

Gavin’s heart jumps into his throat, and he is unable to keep his smile from widening. 

_God,_ he must look like a lovesick dumbass right now. Although, he supposes it’s accurate.

He turns in Hank’s arms, hand moving to the man’s face as their lips meet again.

Then Gavin’s kissing Hank’s cheeks, his jaw, his neck, whispering those lovely words into his skin in the pauses.

“When’d you become such a fuckin’ sap?” Hank teases.

“Shut up, I’m trying to be sweet, you ungrateful ass.”

Hank laughs into another kiss, still so gentle and wonderful. Gavin can’t remember anyone else who’s touched him so lovingly. 

It had taken Gavin a while to accept that Hank feels this way about him, but now he can easily feel the care in each caress of Hank’s hand against his hip, each press of lips against his own.

He licks into Hank’s mouth, thinking that things might go further tonight, but his boyfriend keeps the kiss slow.

“We should go to bed.”

Gavin is embarrassed at the whine that escapes his lips.

“C’mon, Gav. I know you’re tired. We’ll have plenty of time for whatever you want tomorrow.”

“Whatever I want?”

“Anything your goddamn heart desires.”

Gavin laughs, kissing Hank a last time.

“Okay, okay, goodnight. I love you.”

He’s a bit surprised at how easy it is to say now, and by how much he  _ wants _ to say it.

“Love you too. Goodnight.”

With that, the heaviness in Gavin’s eyelids grows, and he finally lets sleep take him, still pressed close to Hank.


End file.
